Potion (Base Set 94)
print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprints=7 |reprint1=PotionExpedition156.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprint2=PotionSecretWonders127.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Shin-ichi Yoshikawa |reprint3=PotionBlackWhite100.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Ayaka Yoshida |reprint4=PotionKalosStarterSet37.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint5=PotionEvolutions83.jpg |recaption5= print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprint6=PotionStarterSet39.jpg |recaption6= print Illus. Toyste Beach |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=94/102|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} }} }} }} |jpdeck=Red Deck Green Deck}} |gbid=A48}} |jpdeck=Bulbasaur Deck|jpcardno=7}} |jpdeck=Squirtle Deck|jpcardno=24}} |rarity= |cardno=122/130}} |gb2id=A55}} |jphalfdeck=Chikorita Half Deck|jpcardno=15}} |jphalfdeck=Totodile Half Deck|jpcardno=20}} |jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=130/141}} |rarity= |cardno=110/110}} |rarity= |cardno=156/165|jpthemedeck= |jpcardno=025/029}} |jpcardno=015/018}} |rarity= |cardno=91/109|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=015/019}} |jpcardno=014/019}} |jpcardno=014/019}} |jpcardno=014/019}} |jpcardno=014/019}} |jpcardno=014/019}} |jpcardno=015/019}} |jpcardno=024/033}} |jpcardno=024/033}} |jphalfdeck=Latias Half Deck|jpcardno=014/018}} |jphalfdeck=Latios Half Deck|jpcardno=014/018}} |jpcardno=013/019}} |halfdeck=Latias Half Deck|cardno=8/10}} |halfdeck=Latios Half Deck|cardno=8/10}} |rarity= |cardno=101/112|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=045/052}} |jpcardno=010/015}} |jpcardno=010/015}} |jpcardno=015/019}} |jpcardno=016/020}} |jpcardno=016/020}} |jpquarterdeck=Grass Quick Construction Pack|jpcardno=008/015}} |jpquarterdeck=Lightning Quick Construction Pack|jpcardno=008/015}} |jpquarterdeck=Fighting Quick Construction Pack|jpcardno=008/015}} |halfdeck=Plusle Half Deck|cardno=9/12}} |halfdeck=Minun Half Deck|cardno=10/12}} |rarity= |cardno=95/115|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=010/016}} |jpcardno=011/016}} |jpcardno=010/016}} |jpcardno=011/016}} |jpquarterdeck=Bulbasaur Quarter Deck|jpcardno=009/015}} |jpquarterdeck=Torchic Quarter Deck|jpcardno=008/015}} |jpcardno=014/020}} |rarity= |cardno=101/113|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=008/015}} |jpquarterdeck=Lucario Quarter Deck|jpcardno=007/015}} |rarity= |cardno=87/100|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=010/016}} |jpcardno=010/016}} |jpcardno=011/024}} |jpcardno=014/019}} |jphalfdeck=Infernape Half Deck}} |rarity= |cardno=118/130|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} }} |halfdeck=Lucario Half Deck|cardno=9/11}} |halfdeck=Manaphy Half Deck|cardno=11/12}} |rarity= |cardno=127/132|jpdeck= }} |jphalfdeck=Electivire Half Deck}} |jphalfdeck=Empoleon Half Deck}} |rarity= |cardno=92/100}} |jphalfdeck=Chimchar Half Deck|jpcardno=012/013}} |jphalfdeck=Turtwig Half Deck|jpcardno=012/014}} |jphalfdeck=Piplup Half Deck|jpcardno=011/015}} |jphalfdeck=Pikachu Half Deck|jpcardno=011/015}} |jpcardno=012/017}} |jpcardno=012/017}} |rarity= |cardno=100/114|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=033/037}} |jpcardno=030/034}} |halfdeck=Excadrill Half Deck|cardno=15/30}} |halfdeck=Excadrill Half Deck|cardno=23/30}} |jpcardno=030/034}} |rarity= |cardno=132/149}} |jpcardno=041/047}} |cardno=37/39|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=034/039}} |jpcardno=008/014}} |halfdeck=Sylveon Half Deck|cardno=20/30}} |halfdeck=Sylveon Half Deck|cardno=24/30}} |halfdeck=Noivern Half Deck|cardno=15/30}} |halfdeck=Noivern Half Deck|cardno=27/30}} |halfdeck=Bisharp Half Deck|cardno=25/30}} |halfdeck=Bisharp Half Deck|cardno=29/30}} |halfdeck=Wigglytuff Half Deck|cardno=15/30}} |halfdeck=Wigglytuff Half Deck|cardno=20/30}} |halfdeck=Latias Half Deck|cardno=15/30}} |halfdeck=Latios Half Deck|cardno=21/30}} |rarity= |cardno=106/122|jpdeckkit= |jpcardno=016/022}} |jpcardno=050/072}} |halfdeck=Pikachu Libre Half Deck|cardno=21/30}} |halfdeck=Suicune Half Deck|cardno=15/30}} }} |rarity= |cardno=83/108|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=073/087}} |rarity= |cardno=127/149|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=039/059}} |halfdeck=Alolan Raichu Half Deck|cardno=15/30}} |jpcardno=020/026}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=053/066}} |jpdeck=Grass Lurantis-GX Deck Water Lapras-GX Deck Fighting Lycanroc-GX Deck Fairy Xerneas-GX Deck|jpcardno=107/131}} }} Potion (Japanese: きずぐすり Salve) is an . It was first released in the as a . Card text e-Reader data The and prints include a Dot Code strip for use with the e-Reader, and have the card ID A-25-#. The short strip contains a brief card summary. There is no long strip for this card. Release information This card has been released numerous times throughout the course of the TCG. It originated in the as a with artwork by Keiji Kinebuchi. It was included in the with a red border and "Trainer Deck A" printed on the back. This deck was given to prototype s before the TCG's market release in North America. In September 2002, it was reprinted in the Expedition Base Set with updated artwork by the same artist. This print was used until the release of in August 2005, where this card was reprinted with new artwork by Shin-ichi Yoshikawa. It was later released as an in the expansion with new artwork by Ayaka Yoshida, first released in the Japanese . It was also released in the English . This print was reprinted in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . It was again reprinted in the Japanese collection. Potion was reprinted again during the XY Series in the English with new artwork by 5ban Graphics, first released in the Japanese . This artwork was later reprinted in the Japanese . It was reprinted in both Half Decks of several Deck Kits, namely the , , , the Japanese (which led to a reprint in the expansion), and the . In Japan, it was reprinted again in the . An unnumbered XY-P Promotional print was 1 of 9 cards available in special packs sent to official Event Organizers in Japan starting July 2016. This print features the Event Organizer logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. It was reprinted as a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese subset, featuring the same artwork as the original print and an updated card template reminiscent of the Original Series layout. Potion was reprinted again during the Sun & Moon Series as part of the expansion with new artwork by Toyste Beach, first released in the Japanese . This print was reprinted in the Alolan Raichu Half Deck of the , released April 21, 2017. It was later reprinted in Japan as part of the Ash Half Deck in the and again in the expansion. The included a variant of the Sun & Moon print. It has a 15 in a blue circle at the bottom right of the card, so the deck can be ordered for a practice duel. It was reprinted again in the Grass Lurantis-GX, Water Lapras-GX, Fighting Lycanroc-GX, and Fairy Xerneas-GX Decks of the Japanese . Gallery Trivia Origin Potion is a healing item in the Pokémon games that was introduced in . Category:Base Set cards Category:Expansion Pack cards Category:Nivi City Gym cards Category:Hanada City Gym cards Category:Guren Town Gym cards Category:Quick Starter Gift Set cards Category:Intro Pack cards Category:Base Set 2 cards Category:Intro Pack Neo cards Category:Tyranitar Half Deck cards Category:Pokémon VS cards Category:Legendary Collection cards Category:Expedition Base Set cards Category:Pokémon-e Starter Deck cards Category:Theater Limited VS Pack cards Category:EX Ruby & Sapphire cards Category:Treecko Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Torchic Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Mudkip Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Flygon Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Salamence Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Metagross Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Movie Commemoration VS Pack cards Category:Magma Deck Kit cards Category:Aqua Deck Kit cards Category:Gift Box cards Category:Metagross Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:EX Trainer Kit cards Category:EX FireRed & LeafGreen cards Category:Venusaur/Charizard/Blastoise Random Constructed Starter Decks cards Category:Rayquaza Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Deoxys Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sky-Splitting Deoxys cards Category:Black Deck Kit cards Category:Silver Deck Kit cards Category:Grass Quick Construction Pack cards Category:Lightning Quick Construction Pack cards Category:Fighting Quick Construction Pack cards Category:EX Trainer Kit 2 cards Category:EX Unseen Forces cards Category:Meganium Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Typhlosion Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Feraligatr Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Mirage's Mew Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Master Kit cards Category:Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario cards Category:EX Delta Species cards Category:Holon Research Tower Water Quarter Deck cards Category:Gift Box Mew • Lucario cards Category:EX Crystal Guardians cards Category:Ocean's Kyogre ex Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Earth's Groudon ex Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Imprison! Gardevoir ex Constructed Standard Deck cards Category:Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sea's Manaphy cards Category:Diamond & Pearl cards Category:Space-Time Creation cards Category:Entry Pack cards Category:Rampardos the Attacker cards Category:Diamond & Pearl Trainer Kit cards Category:Secret Wonders cards Category:Palkia LV.X Constructed Standard Deck cards Category:Magmortar vs Electivire Deck Kit cards Category:Entry Pack '08 cards Category:Stormfront cards Category:Gift Box DPt cards Category:Arceus LV.X Deck: Grass & Fire cards Category:Arceus LV.X Deck: Lightning & Psychic cards Category:Black & White cards Category:Beginning Set cards Category:Beginning Set + cards Category:Black & White Trainer Kit cards Category:Beginning Set Pikachu Version cards Category:Boundaries Crossed cards Category:National Beginning Set cards Category:Everyone's Exciting Battle cards Category:Kalos Starter Set cards Category:XY Beginning Set cards Category:Xerneas Half Deck cards Category:XY Trainer Kit cards Category:XY Trainer Kit: Bisharp & Wigglytuff cards Category:XY Trainer Kit: Latias & Latios cards Category:BREAKpoint cards Category:Emboar-EX vs Togekiss-EX Deck Kit cards Category:BREAK Starter Pack cards Category:XY Trainer Kit: Pikachu Libre & Suicune cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:Evolutions cards Category:Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary cards Category:Sun & Moon cards Category:Sun & Moon Starter Set cards Category:Sun & Moon Trainer Kit: Lycanroc & Alolan Raichu cards Category:Ash vs Team Rocket Deck Kit cards Category:Ultra Sun cards Category:GX Starter Decks cards Category:Illus. by Shin-ichi Yoshikawa Category:Illus. by Keiji Kinebuchi Category:Illus. by Ayaka Yoshida Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Illus. by Toyste Beach de:Trank (TCG) es:Poción (TCG) fr:Potion (Set de Base 94) it:Pozione Magica (Set Base 94) ja:きずぐすり zh:伤药（集换式卡片）